


The Blight on the Blights

by Amity_BlightTOH128



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Child Abuse, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Lesbian Amity Blight, My First Fanfic, My First The Owl House Fic, Protective Eda Clawthorne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_BlightTOH128/pseuds/Amity_BlightTOH128
Summary: This is a story about Amity's home life, she constantly getting picked on by her siblings not to mention scolded by her parents. Which causes her to snap.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. The daring escape

**Author's Note:**

> This may contain things that will be not for the faint hearted (ex. Child abuse, blood, sadness)  
> This is also my first fanfic, so this may not be the best so far. More chapters will be worked on for this, but it may take time.
> 
> I would like to thank Leyspotatochips for helping me with the ideas for this chapter and hopefully for more chapters too come.

Amity is in her room getting dressed for a formal dinner. She starts shaking a bit while buttoning up her shirt because she knows that family dinners are always the worst for her but she knows the reason for the dinner. She prays to the titan that this evening will be okay and hope that her parents don't lash out at her. After Amity ended her friendship her parents would be really mad and especially befriending Willow again that her parents thought she was a week witch and hanging out with that human Luz. Amity makes her way down stairs and in the bedroom hallway she is greeted by her siblings, Edric and Emira.

"My my, you are looking gorgeous." Em said with a smile.

"Thanks I guess?" Amity said with a confused look on her face.

"Lighten up Mittens, we are just complementing you." Edric said with a slight smile.

The three Blights made there way down to the dinning room where their parents would greet them and Boscha's parents and Boscha would be there at the table ready to eat. The Blight parents Odalia and Alador were sitting down, the face expression on them seemed displeased when they looked at Amity.

Boscha just staired at Amity with a death stare not saying a word, when Amity sat down next to her mother and the twins sat near their father. Alador started by saying "Amity? Why did you end your friendship with Boscha?"

Amity just stared at her father in silence, her mother stepped in "Amity, your father is talking to you."

Amity looked over and stared at her mother.

Amity looked at her mother and father and said "I had to make time for my studies and she was interfering so I had to end our friendship." Amity said to her parents but she knew that was a lie. Her mother and father looked at each other then back at Amity "Oh really?" said Alador as he turned to Boscha.

Boscha's parents looked at each other then down to Boscha.

Boscha let out an out burst saying "No you weren't! It's that human you have been hanging around with!" Boscha screamed at Amity and Amity was a bit startled by the out burst that Boscha let out.

The Blight parents looked at Amity and Odalia said "Is that true Amity?" in a frustrated voice, The twins just sat silently and watched the chaos unfold infront of them. Amity just sat in silence and in fear when her parents looked at her.

Amity then said "Yes it is! She is always so rude to people and she picks on people for no reason at all! I am not like her and never will be!" She screamed out loud infront of both family's.

Edric and Emira sat in shock and in fear for their little sister, now knowing the real reason that Amity left Boscha, their parents looks really mad. Alador said "Amity Blight, you left Boscha for a human!? Are you kidding me!?" He yelled, Amity sat there in silence, tears started to run down her cheeks, deep down inside Amity, she loved the human girl, she wants to be around her more often but she is afraid of her parents and what they would do to Luz if she found out she wanted to be with her more often. 

Alador shouted "To your room now young lady, we will discuss this later!" He pointed to the direction of her room. Amity ran as fast as she could then closed the door behind her. She laid down on her bed with tears going down her face, she hated her parents so much it hurts, she just wants to feel cared and loved like how Luz treats her. 

Minutes go by Em knocks on the door to check up on her little sister, "Hey Mittens, is everything okay?" She said as she starts walking into her room. Amity looked up still with tears in her eyes "Why are they jerks!? Why do they hate me?!" She said while sobbing.

Emira came up to her and kneeled beside her "Mittens, me and Ed care about you, soon you will be out of this place and free from the Manner" She said with hope. Amity looked up, wiping her tears away " Em, I want to leave this place, so badly." She said softly.

Emira responded " Me too Mittens, Me too." She said to reassure Amity to try to make her feel better.

An hour passes, Boscha and her family leave the Manner for the night. Alador started walking towards Amity's room to have a chat with her, Amity can hear his shoes getting near her door. Amity's heart started to race, she was frightened on what her father would do to her after the dinner incident.

When Alador opened Amity's door to her room, he stared at Amity. He closed the door behind him then said "Amity Blight, get over here!" He yelled at her. Amity stepped out of bed and approached his father.

Amity started shaking in fear, she knew that this wasn't going to end well at all.

She said "Y-yes father?" scared out of her mind. Alador Hit her on the head with his hand "How dare you disgrace the family name like that! Hanging out with that human!" He then hit her again but this time much harder then before.

Ed and Em were hearing this in the rooms which made Em just sob in her pillow thinking that Mittens was being beating by their father, the one who is suppose to love them and take care of them.

Amity said "Please stop!" as she was trying to get up from the floor which she was hit down too but Alador didn't stop. Amity was in tears and begging for mercy from her own father.

Alador said "You are a disgrace to the family! How dare you spend time with Willow and that human!" Aladors beatings became harder and harder each time she was struck.

Minutes passed and her father finished "If you ever hang out with them again, so help me Titian young lady!" He left her room with Amity on the floor bruised, bleeding and so much more pain.

Amity just laid there in pain and in tears. Ed and Em enter the room shortly after their father leaves. Em and Ed were shocked and heartbroken by what happened to Amity. Em helped Amity to her bed and try to help their little sister in anyway possible.

Amity softly speaks to Em "I-I want to run away from this place, I hate it here" Amity said in pain and tears.

Ed and Em looked at each other shocked at what their father did to her, they felt so bad for Amity. Em hugged Amity and said " Mittens, it's okay, we are so sorry for not protecting you, we should of been here" She started to cry and just held Amity tightly.

Amity said "It's okay Em, it's not your falt" She said trying to comfort her sister. Later that night Amity did a lot of thinking, she wanted to get out of the manner, for good. Em and Ed came back later to check on their sister.

They walked in and saw Amity packing a small bag of special belongings that she wanted to have with her. Em and Ed were wondering what she was doing, Ed said "What are you up too Mittens?" with a confused look on his face.

Amity looked at the twins and said "I am running away, I can't do this anymore, I hate this place, I just want to leave!" She said. Em and Ed can relate to how Amity feels, Em said " We will soon Mittens, in a couple years, we will be on our own and out of Blight Manner." She said hopping to change Amity's mind, but her mind was already set "I am leaving this place now, but I need your help" She requested to the twins.

"And what kind of help do you mean?" Ed said with a smerk on his face " Can you create some kind of illusion of me so that it can by me sometime to get as far away from here as possible?" She asked.

Ed and Em looked at each other, shocked at what their sister was asking them "Of course we can Mittens, but I don't know how long until they start catching on to us" Ed said with a nervous look on his face.

Amity walked to the twins and hugged them "Thank you guys, this means a lot to me" She said with a smile. "For you Mittens, of course!" Em said cheerfully. Amity walked to her window cell and looked at the twins one last time before she made her choice. She jumped out the window then instantly summoned her abomination to catch her fall. 

She knew that there was no going back after she left the walls of Blight manner. When she was out of sight of the Blight Manner, she felt so free from her abusive parents, she already had an idea where to go, she was headed to The Owl House.


	2. Amity's Gone AWOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Amity's escape from the Blight Manor and on her way to the Owl House she has to try to evade her parents and Boscha now but all she can do is stay at the Owl House until things get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my peer's for helping me come up with the chapter title.

Amity was on the run when she left Blight Manor. She left because she couldn't take the abuse anymore, the neglect, she had enough of it. She was running as fast as she can just to get out of sight of the Manner. Her destination was the Owl House, home of the most power witch on the Boiling Isles, Eda Clawthorne and Luz the Human. Ever since Grom, Amity been having feelings for Luz, then 2 weeks later Amity finally confesses her love for Luz and Luz was stunned and shocked, but she also admitted that she had feelings for Amity. As she was running away from the Manor, thoughts of her escape, how her parents will react and how much trouble she will be in if her parents catch her, she just brushed it off and told her self that she will never go back to the Manor, she rather die then step foot back into Blight Manner. 

She saw the Owl House in sight. She felt so much joy when she saw the house. 

As she approached the house she noticed Hooty was asleep

"Thank Titan that bird tube is asleep" She groaned.

She knocked on the door.

Luz and Eda were luckily still awake and relaxing on the couches in the living room.

Eda went to the door to open it.

She looked as a Injured green haired girl was upon her. Bruised, in pain and in tears.

"What happened to you kid?" Eda asked.

  
Amity looked up at the tall witch before her.

"Can I come in please?" Amity begged her to let her in.

"Of course, come in." Eda replied.

Ever since Luz came into Eda's life, Eda began to start acting like a mother, helping people out and taking people under her wing. She doesn't regret it, she is actually happy that Luz came, the human girl made everyone's life's better just by being there and being a good friend. Eda took what the human has taught her by caring and helping people out.

Amity entered the room and was greeted by Luz with a big hug.

"Amity! I am so happy to see you!" Luz cheered, then noticed the scars and bruises on her.

"Amity!? What happened to you?" She asked, very worried for her best friend.

Amity was in tears, she had left the Blight house that night trying to escape the horrors.

"Can I stay here for awhile?" She asked Eda.

"Sure thing kiddo." Eda responded.

Eda went into the kitchen to check on dinner, it was a late night for dinner for them because they had some errands to run which took longer then they expected.

Luz took Amity upstairs to get her changed and ready for the night, Luz went into her bedroom to get Amity's bed ready for her. Amity was in the bathroom washing herself from blood, dirt and many other things.

Amity returned into the bedroom clean.

"Amity? Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?" Luz asked. Really concerned for her friend.

"I-I guess." Amity shaked a bit while responding. 

Luz and Amity sat down. Amity curled up with Luz in comfort.

"So what happened?" Luz again asked.

Amity began to explain the events that taken place that night. Luz just sat there with Amity in her arms just listening to the horror that took place this night to Amity. Luz felt awful about what happened to Amity, her heart shattered knowing that her parents did this to her.

"I'm so sorry Amity, for what happened." Luz held Amity tighter.

Amity with tears in her eyes.

Luz just sat there shocked of what Happened with Amity.

"It will be okay. You are safe with us." Luz said to make Amity feel better.

"Thank you Luz." Amity said with a slight blush on her face.

They heard a yell come from down stairs.

"Dinner is ready you two!" Eda shouted up stairs.

"Want to get something to eat?" Said Luz with a smile on her face.

"Sure" Amity said.

When they got down stairs they entered the kitchen to see food on the table. Before Amity sat down, Luz pulled the chair out for Amity to sit down.

"Thanks." Amity said with a slight blush on her face.

"No problem babe". Said Luz

An hour has passed and they finished dinner, Eda and King are doing the dishes while Luz and Amity are upstairs.

Amity and Luz were cuddled together in Luz's room. Amity loves being with Luz, she feels so safe in her arms. Amity was only afraid that if her parents found out the truth that Luz the human was Amity's girlfriend. They were both scared.

"Amity?" Luz asked while looking down at her cute girlfriend.

"Yes babe?" Amity said.

"What happens if your parents find out about us? Do you know what they will do?" Luz asked in fear.

"I don't know what they will do, but it will be bad" Amity said nervously knowing that what they did to her and Willow's friendship when Willow wasn't a strong which like Amity.

"Well, whatever happens. I will stand tall and be your fearless champion." Luz said heroically.

"I know you will. Dork' Amity said with a smirk on her face.

Amity knows that Luz can face down her parents if they try to hurt her. But she doesn't want that to happen, yes her parents can be jerks and evil. But she wants her parents too accept who she is and accept Luz and hopefully Luz can help change her parents like they changed her.  
Eda barged in.

"You kids okay in here?" She asked

"Yes we are Eda, thanks." Amity responded with a smile.

"Alright. Goodnight and don't let the creatures bite" She snorked while laughing.

"Thanks Eda." Said Luz.

"No problemo kiddo." Said Eda as she left the room.

"Amity!? Want to read some Good Witch Azura?" She asked.

"Sure!" Amity replied with joy.

Luz and Amity spent the next hour reading an Azura book. Luz and Amity had so much fun while reading, Amity nearly forgot what happened that night.

"Amity?" asked Luz

"Yes?" Amity replied

"shall we call it a night? I am getting really tired." Luz said while yawning

"Sure thing." Amity said

They both got into bed. Luz helped Amity into her bed then kissed her goodnight

"Buenas noches mi amor" Luz whispered to Amity

They both fell asleep that night. But back at the Blight Manor, things only got worse for the twins.


End file.
